With the advancement of times, the Internet and the mobile communication network provide a huge number of functional applications. Users may use mobile terminals not only for traditional applications, for example, using smart phones to answer or make calls, but also for browsing webs, transferring pictures, playing games, and the like at the same time.
While using mobile terminals to handle things, due to the increase in frequencies of using the mobile terminals, it will consume a large amount of powers of batteries the mobile terminals, such that the batteries need to be charged frequently. Furthermore, due to the acceleration of the pace of life, especially the increasing of sudden and urgencies, the users hopes that the batteries of the mobile terminals are charged with a large current.